A circuit package carries a semiconductor device and provides necessary input/output (I/O) interconnections between the semiconductor device and other circuit components. A typical integrated circuit package is designed to provide structure to support and protect the device, and to distribute circuit-generated heat. Furthermore, the integrated circuit package provides connections for signal lines leading into and out of the device, connections that present varying potentials for power and ground, and a wiring structure for I/O signal interconnections within a system.